FF (Oneshoot) I Choose To Love You (Sequel My Real Love) KyuMin
by Park Hyeri
Summary: ketika orang di masalalu kyuhyun kembali? sanggupkah kyuhyun mengabaikannya dan tetap mempertahankan sungmin disisinya?


Park Hyeri

Presented  
I Choose To Love You

Pairing: KyuMin  
Rated: T just T not M *plakk*  
Genre: GS, Romance, Hurt  
Lenght: OneShoot  
Warning: Typo(s), OOC, gaje, lebay dan masih banyak lagi, so bagi yang gak suka baca FF mending out..

NB: this Fanfic I'm dedicated for my little sista..RITHA 'n' ISTY

Fanfic ini sequel dari " My Real Love "  
Jadi kalo ada yang baca dan bingung sama alurnya. Mohon dibaca fanfic sebelumnya.

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, jika ada kesamaan itu hanya kebetulan semata..karna cerita ini murni dari imajinasi saya :)

***

Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk membaca dan mempelajari berbagai dokumen, saat ini namja berkulit putih pucat itu tengah disibukkan dengan berbagai urusan perusahaan yang mengharuskannya lembur dan bekerja extra.

" Minnie Chagi, apakah sudah selesai mengetik laporannya ? "  
Kyuhyun bertanya pada Sungmin yang sekarang resmi menyandang status sekretaris merangkap kekasihnya.

Merasa tidak diacuhkan akhirnya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen yang sedari tadi dipelajarinya kini menatap Sungmin yang berada tepat disisi kanannya.

" Pantas saja, ternyata tertidur " Namja itu bermonolog seraya tersenyum memandangi Sungmin yang terlelap dengan kepala yang terkulai lemas diatas keyboard laptop miliknya.

Sudah dua bulan ini Kyuhyun menjalin hubungan dengan Yeoja mungil itu. Sungmin selalu memberi perhatian, cinta dan kasih sayang untuknya. Sungmin juga selalu membuat Kyuhyun terbiasa dengan kehadirannya.

Jujur untuk saat ini Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya membalas perasaan Sungmin, tapi Kyuhyun berjanji pada dirinya untuk terus belajar mencintai Sungmin sepenuh hati dan Sungmin sendiri tidak keberatan, yeoja mungil itu justru dengan senang hati akan membantu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri akhirnya tahu kalau ternyata Sungmin itu sengaja meminta bantuan Donghae -sepupunya- untuk menjadi sekretaris dirinya.  
Tetapi itu tidak masalah, yang terpenting sekarang adalah perasaan Sungmin itu sangat amatlah tulus.

Kyuhyun masih terus memandangi wajah Sungmin tanpa bosan seakan Ia ingin merekam wajah yeoja itu dalam kotak memorinya.

Alih - alih membangunkannya, Kyuhyun justru menjulurkan tangannya mengangkat lembut kepala Sungmin dan perlahan mengangkat tubuh yeoja itu membawa dan membaringkannya disofa.  
Namja itu kembali kekursi kerjanya sebentar, mengambil jas kerja yang sedari tadi tersampir dikursi itu dan membawanya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Sungmin yang tidak lagi terjaga.

" Jaljayo chagiya " Ucap Kyuhyun mengecup kening yeojachingunya

****

Sungmin menggeliat, yeoja itu mengerjapkan mata perlahan membiasakan radiasi cahaya yang diterima iris foxynya dari sela sela kaca jendela yang tidak sempurna tertutup gorden putih itu.

" Eunggg " yeoja itu mulai bangkit dari tidur panjangnya, Sungmin menatap sekeliling tempat Ia berada sekarang " Ini bukan kamarku " gumamnya belum sepenuhnya sadar

" Omo, ini dikantor dan ini ruangan Kyunnie, aku tertidur disini. Kyaaa laporannya " Sungmin telah mendapat kesadarannya seratus persen, yeoja itu lekas berlari kearah meja kerja Kyuhyun, membuka laptop Kyuhyun.

" Hai " sapa Kyuhyun manis, namja tampan itu mendekat kearah Sungmin. Ternyata uri Kyuhyun sudah rapi terlihat dari pakaian kerjanya yang sudah berganti. Kyuhyun memang sengaja meninggalkan beberapa pakaian diruang kerjanya untuk berjaga jaga jika dalam keadaan mendesak, yach seperti sekarang ini.

" Kyunie, eottohke? Laporannya belum selesai aku ketik " Ujar Sungmin lirih dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

" Gwenchana Minnie-ah " Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan jari jari tangannya yang panjang " Aku sudah menyelesaikannya, mianhae chagiya karna aku kau jadi harus ikut lembur " sesal Kyuhyun karna beberapa hari ini mengharuskan Sungmin lembur.

Sungmin menggeleng " Ani, harusnya aku yang minta ~ "

" Ssssttt " desis Kyuhyun menginterupsi ucapan Sungmin

" Lebih baik sekarang Minnie Chagi cuci muka dan setelah itu kembali keapartemen, kau perlu beristirahat " Titah Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangguk patuh.

Sungmin nampak lebih segar setelah membasuh wajahnya, Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang sibuk memasang dasi dikerah kemeja biru mudanya. Yeoja mungil itu tersenyum sekilas kemudian dengan gerakkan perlahan mengambil alih kegiatan Kyuhyun. Sungmin sangat tahu Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa rapi dalam membuat simpul dasi.

" Kyunie kan bisa meminta tolong padaku " Dengus Sungmin menapakkan raut kecewa -pura pura kecewa sebenarnya-

Tetapi namja itu tidak menggubris, justru Ia tersenyum melihat tingkah Sungmin. Iris Obsidiannya menatap wajah Sungmin. Hmmm... Sepertinya menatap wajah Sungmin telah menjadi aktivitas rutin Kyuhyun.

" Jah.. Sekarang sudah rapi " Tukas Sungmin bangga.

" Gomawo Chagi " Balas Kyuhyun dan sekilas menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir plum milik Sungmin, reflek yeoja itu memukul lengan Kyuhyun.

" Wae, kenapa memukulku? "

" Yak! Sekarang kan bulan Puasa kenapa seenaknya menciumku " cicit Sungmin seraya menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang telah merona sempurna.

" Aissshh, kita kan tidak puasa " jelas Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosa " hmm..Minnie chagi tenang saja dosanya nanti akan ditanggung RITHA dan ISTY mereka itu KMS sejati " tambahnya lagi disertai seringai evil.

****

Cho Corp, meeting room

Diruangan persegi panjang bernuansa putih itu sedang diadakan rapat penting mengenai kerjasama yang akan terjalin dari dua perusahaan besar se-Korea Selatan.

Kyuhyun yang notabenenya pemimpin perusahaan itu tampak Khusuk menjelaskan seluk beluk rangkaian laporan yang sudah disusunnya beberapa hari ini bersama Sungmin. Namja itu tampak sangat berwibawa dan berkharisma, jelas sekali bahwa Kyuhyun sangat ingin kerjasama ini terealisasi.

Dibantu dengan Donghae, Kyuhyun semakin percaya diri dengan ide ide kerjasama yang diajukan itu.

" Untuk saat ini, apa ada yang ingin ditanyakan ? " Donghae menginterupsi, namja mokpo itu juga tidak kalah berwibawa dengan Kyuhyun.

" Saya ingin menayakan sesuatu hal kepada Tuan Cho "

" Ah ne, apa yang ingin tuan Kim tanyakan kepada saya? " Sahut Kyuhyun sopan

#drett drett  
Ponsel Donghae yang tergeletak tenang dimeja yang terbuat dari marmer itu bergetar. Namja Mokpo itu segera menyambar ponselnya.

" Aku permisi sebentar " Ujar Donghae sopan kemudian meninggalkan ruang rapat.

" Mari kita lanjutkan rapatnya " seru Kyuhyun

****

Kona Beans cafe

" Annyeong Donghae oppa " sapa seseorang yang memang sejak 30 menit yang lalu ditunggu oleh Donghae.

" Duduklan Hyorin-ssi "

" Ternyata kau memang masih ingat padaku "

" Sudahlah jangan banyak basa - basi, sebenarnya ada keperluan apa kau menelponku dan mengajakku bertemu " Ujar Donghae mulai geram. Namja berjuluk ikan mokpo itu tidak habis pikir kenapa Hyorin masih punya muka untuk menghubungi bahkan mengajaknya bertemu. Seingatnya yeoya yang sekarang duduk dihadapannya ini adalah orang yang telah menyakiti Kyuhyun -sahabatnya.

" Oppa! bagaimana keadaan Kyunnie ? "

" Cih, kau masih mau tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Padahal kau sendiri yang menghancurkannya " Hardik Donghae dengan nada sarkartis

Hyorin tampak terkejut dengan cibirian yang dilontarkan Donghae, yeoja bersuara serak itu sudah mengetahui kalau akan seperti ini jadinya.

" Oppa, jebal jangan membenciku "  
Ujarnya lirih

" Berikan aku satu fakta yang bisa membuatku untuk tidak membencimu ? " Tantang Donghae gamblang

Deg, Hyorin tersentak mendengarnya.. Selama beberapa detik yeoja itu bergeming tidak berani menjawab atau sekedar menatap Donghae.

" Kau tidak bisa menjawab kan? kalau begitu aku pergi saja " Donghae bangkit dari duduknya, menatap sekilas kearah Hyorin sebelum meninggalkannya " dan kau perlu tahu sekarang Kyuhyun sudah bahagia dengan orang lain, jadi aku harap kau tidak usah menemuinya "

****

Kyuhyun memencet bel apartement dihadapannya, tidak lama menunggu pintu apartement mungil itupun terbuka menampilkan siluet seorang yeoja manis dalam balutan piyama tidurnya yang berwana pink -warna kesukaan yeoja itu-

" Kyunnie, kenapa kesini? Ini kan sudah malam " Sungmin mengeryitkan keningnya menatap Kyuhyun, entah kenapa namja itu tampak berbeda. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat pucat.

" Chagiya, biarkan aku disini sebentar " Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam apartement Sungmin.

Sungmin menutup kembali pintu apartementnya dan kemudian mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dibelakang.

" Kyu " Panggil Sungmin lembut

" Hmm "

" Kau sakit ? " Tanya Sungmin seraya membuka jas kerja Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya disofa disamping tubuh Kyuhyun.

" Ani, aku hanya lelah dan aku ingin kau menjadi tempat bersandarku malam ini " Kyuhyun menepuk sisi sofa yang kosong menyuruh Sungmin untuk duduk disampingnya.

Sungmin menempatkan dirinya disisi kanan Kyuhyun, namja tampan itu segera mengubah posisinya dengan meletakkan kepalanya diatas paha Sungmin -mencari kenyaman disana. Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya memeluk pinggang Sungmin dan membuat posisi kepalanya berada tepat diperut hangat Sungmin. Yeoja mungil itu tersenyum, Ia membelai surai ikal milik Kyuhyun lembut.

" Tumben Kyunie manja sekali " Ujar Sungmin sedikit menggoda

" Entahlah, rasanya saat ini aku ingin Minnie menemaniku " Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Sungmin " Apa tidak boleh ? "

Sungmin menggeleng " boleh, tentu saja boleh "

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali meletakkan kepalanya ditempat semula " bagus, kalau begitu biarkan aku bermanja padamu "

Sungmin sangat senang, bukan sangat senang tapi sangat sangat senang melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, seakan dirinya adalah orang yang paling dibutuhkan Kyuhyun.

Tetapi sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti ini juga membuatnya sedikit takut, entahlah... Sungmin merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak didadanya, Ia merasa kalau sebentar lagi dirinya akan kehilangan Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat yeoja itu menggelengkan kepalanya menepis semua kemungkinan buruk yang sempat hinggap diotaknya.

" Minnie Chagi " Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin menautkan jemarinya dan jemari Sungmin, kemudian Ia mencium punggung tangan Sungmin lembut " Gomawo "

" Untuk ? "

" Untuk semuanya " sahut Kyuhyun " aku janji akan mencintaimu " tambahnya

" Kyu, jangan terlalu banyak berjanji kalau nanti kau tidak bisa menepatinya " Pernyataan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir plum Sungmin, sungguh! entah kenapa yeoja itu semakin merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

" Untuk itu, kau harus membantu supaya aku bisa menepati janjiku " Ujar Kyuhyun tenang " kau harus terus bertahan untukku apapun yang terjadi " tambahnya, egois! Memang, tapi hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun pinta dari seorang Lee Sungmin.

" Bagaimana.. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak sanggup lagi bertahan ! "

****

Masalah itu ada bukan untuk dihindari,  
Tetapi untuk dihadapi, sesulit apapun itu.

Sama halnya denganku yang tak bisa lagi menghidar darimu, karna tanpa aku hindari kau akan tetap muncul dihadapanku menggoyahkan pendirianku yang sudah aku bangun susah payah. Tapi itulah aku, hatiku terlalu rapuh untuk tidak menolakmu. Terlebih aku sangat tahu seberapa besar kesalahanmu padaku tapi dengan mudah aku bisa memaafkanmu.

****

Kyuhyun memandangi berkas laporan dihadapannya tanpa minat, namja itu sama sekali tidak fokus. Donghae yang berada tepat dihadapannya hanya bisa bergeming, ia sama sekali tidak ingin bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sahabatnya itu.

Suara helaan nafas panjang Kyuhyun terdengar, mungkin namja itu tidak ingin membuat suasana menjadi hening lebih lama.

" Hyung, dia kembali "

Donghae menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun, tidak perlu bertanya Donghae sudah tahu siapa yang dimaksud dengan ' DIA ' oleh Kyuhyun.

" Jadi dia sudah menghubungimu " tidak, Donghae tidak bertanya. Ia hanya mencoba menganalisa arah pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyingkirkan berkas laporan dari hadapannya, untuk saat ini ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya. Namja tampan itu meraih ponselnya membuka halaman pesan singkatnya.

" Dia mengirimkanku pesan Hyung, tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingin membalasnya, ah! bukan tidak ingin. Tetapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku balas " Lagi lagi Kyuhyun menyebutnya dengan ' DIA ' sepertinya namja itu tidak ingin menyebutkan namanya.

Donghae meraih ponsel Kyuhyun, sudah cukup untuk mencoba menganalisa duduk perkara yang sedang terjadi. Ia sudah terlanjur penasaran.

" Kyunie, aku merindukanmu. Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Bisakah kau memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan yang selama ini terjadi dan memperbaiki segala sesuatunya yang sempat aku rusak. Jebal "

Kali ini gantian Donghae yang menghela nafas panjang setelah selesai membaca pesan singkat itu, bohong kalau dia tidak tahu apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Donghae sangat tahu Kyuhyun akan lemah jika sudah berhubungan dengan orang itu, orang yang selalu Kyuhyun sebut ' DIA '.

Donghae tidak habis pikir orang itu berani mengambil langkah seperti ini setelah semua yang sudah terjadi. Namja itu pikir setelah pertemuannya kemarin orang itu akan jengah tentang peringatan yang Donghae ucapkan. Tetapi ternyata dia salah, sangat salah! Ini semua diluar perkiraannya.

" Dia sudah menyakitimu Kyu ! " Dengus Donghae frustasi

" Aku tahu " sahut Kyuhyun sama frustasinya.

" Lalu ? "

" Disini Hyung " tangan kanan Kyuhyun terangkat menyentuh bagian dada kirinya " hati ini tidak bisa menolak dia. Jujur aku sangat ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi "

" Yang sebenarnya terjadi ? " Untuk kesekian kalinya Donghae menghela nafas " kau sudah tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi, dia.. Orang itu pergi meninggalkanmu Cho Kyuhyun " dengus Donghae dengan nada skeptis.

" Hyung, aku tahu dia memang meninggalkanku. Tapi ~ "

" Hah, terserahlah. Ini masalahmu aku tidak ingin ikut campur " Sergah Donghae geram " tapi aku ingin mengingatkanmu, jangan sakiti Sungmin "

Deg, Sungmin.. Yach Sungmin. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa sebodoh itu bisa melupakan Sungmin.

****

Lee Sungmin baru saja akan meraih kenop pintu ruangan Kyuhyun dengan tangan kirinya, karna tangan kanannya sibuk menyanggah nampan stainless yang berisi dua buah cangkir dengan cairan hitam pekat didalamnya.

" Disini Hyung " tangan kanan Kyuhyun terangkat menyentuh bagian dada kirinya " hati ini tidak bisa menolak dia. Jujur aku sangat ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi "

Sebelum pintu itu benar benar terbuka Sungmin segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengantar minuman yang sedang dibawanya.  
Hatinya terlalu sakit mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, rasanya seperti kehabisan oksigen untuk paru parunya.

Sama halnya dengan Donghae, Sungmin juga tidak perlu bertanya siapa yang dimaksud ' DIA ' oleh Kyuhyun.

" Ternyata ketakutanku menjadi kenyataan " batin sungmin.

Seketika kaki Sungmin lemas tidak kuat lagi untuk menopang bobot tubuhnya. Sebegituh berharganyakah ' DIA ' dihati Kyuhyun sampai sampai Kyuhyun masih menyisakan tempat untuknya. Lalu apa yang harus Sungmin lakukan ?  
Dengan tangis yang tertahan Sungmin mencoba mengingat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu.

...

*flashback*

" Minnie Chagi " Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin menautkan jemarinya dan jemari Sungmin, kemudian Ia mencium punggung tangan Sungmin lembut " Gomawo "

" Untuk ? "

" Untuk semuanya " sahut Kyuhyun " aku janji akan mencintaimu " tambahnya

" Kyu, jangan terlalu banyak berjanji kalau nanti kau tidak bisa menepatinya " Pernyataan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibir plum Sungmin, sungguh! entah kenapa yeoja itu semakin merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi.

" Untuk itu, kau harus membantu supaya aku bisa menepati janjiku " Ujar Kyuhyun tenang " kau harus terus bertahan untukku apapun yang terjadi " tambahnya, egois! Memang, tapi hanya itu yang bisa Kyuhyun pinta dari seorang Lee Sungmin.

" Bagaimana.. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak sanggup lagi bertahan? "

Kyuhyun menatap iris foxy milik Sungmin, sebenarnya ia masih tidak percaya kalau Sungminnya bisa mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu.

Dengan bibir yang terkulum membentuk senyuman Kyuhyun berujar " Kalau kau sudah tidak bisa bertahan untukku, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk tetap bertahan. Aku tidak ingin menjadi yang egois dalam hal ini. "

" Kau.. Kau tidak mau merpertahankanku? " Tanya Sungmin ragu

" Sudah ku bilang aku tidak ingin egois, kalau kau sudah tidak ingin bertahan maka aku tidak akan menahannya "

*flashback off*

...

Bukan, bukan itu jawaban yang sebenarnya ingin Sungmin dengar dari Kyuhyun. Tapi jelas jelas itulah kenyataan yang harus Sungmin hadapi.

Inilah saatnya pertahanan Sungmin runtuh, Ia tidak lagi sanggup bertahan. Karna tidak ada lagi yang perlu dipertahankan. Ia tidak mau jadi beban untuk Kyuhyun, karna Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun masih mencintai ' DIA ' - Kim Hyorin - yeoja yang selalu mendapat tempat pertama dihati Kyuhyun.

****

Donghae yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun, dikejutkan dengan keadaan Sungmin yang bersimpuh dilantai dengan memeluk lututnya, Donghae melihat tubuh sungming bergetar. Ia yakin kalau Sungmin sedang menangis, dengan sigap Donghae meraih tubuh Sungmin dan membawa yeoja itu pergi menjauh dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

Disinilah mereka -Donghae dan Sungmin- sekarang, disebuah restoran yang masih sangat sepi pengunjung. Ternyata benar dugaan Donghae kalau Sungmin telah mendengar semuanya.

" Ming, ~ "

" Oppa, bagaimana jika ucapanku waktu itu aku tarik kembali " potong Sungmin dengan nada yang masih terisak sehabis menangis.

Donghae mengeryitkan keningnya membuat beberapa kerutan disana. Sementara Sungmin tidak berani menatap wajah sepupunya itu, Ia hanya bisa menatap bayangan dirinya dari pantulan cangkir berisi teh hangat yang ada dihadapannya.

" Ucapan yang mana Ming? " Ternyata Donghae memang tidak bisa mengingat ucapan yang dimaksud Sungmin.

" Aku...aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk bertahan " Akhirnya secara gambalng dihadapan Donghae, Sungmin berani mengucapkan kalimat itu.

" Kau bodoh Ming "

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Donghae " Iya aku tahu aku bodoh. Aku bodoh karna terlalu mencintainya dan aku juga bodoh karna tidak bisa mempertahankannya " Pekik Sungmin dengan nada meninggi, lagi lagi Sungmin membiarkan lequidnya mengalir dipipinya membentuk aliran sungai kecil.

" Tapi aku akan jauh lebih bodoh kalau berusaha mempertahankan yang bukan milikku sementara aku tahu bahwa ada orang yang telah resmi menjadi miliknya "

" Dia milikmu Ming, Kyuhyun milikmu "

" Oppa! dua bulan dan dua tahun itu terlalu jauh " Sungmin menghapus jejak air mata yang masih tersisa dipipinya dengan punggung tangannya " apa yang aku dapat selama dua bulan ini tidak bisa menyamakan kedudukan yang yeoja itu dapat selama dua tahun "

" Aaahhh aku pusing berada diantara kalian " Ujar Donghae gusar , nampaknya namja berjuluk ikan mokpo itu sudah benar benar frustasi berada diantara * Love Triangle * KyuMin + Hyo.

Donghae menyesap cairan hitam pekat yang sedari tadi tidak sempat mendapat perhatiannya, setelah dirasa tenggorokkannya sudah tidak kering lagi namja itu mulai kembali mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

" ok! Aku serahkan semuanya kepada kalian " Ujar Donghae menambahkan kalimat jamak. " Aku rasa kalian sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengambil jalan yang terbaik "

" Gomawo, oppa sudah mau menjadi pendengarku "

****

Cho Corp - Kyuhyun's Room -

" Kyunnie ? "

" Kau... Bagaimana kau bisa masuk keruanganku "

" Tidak ada sekretarismu, jadi aku langsung saja masuk kesini "

" Baiklah Kim Hyori, silahkan duduk dan jelaskan tujuanmu datang menemuiku "

Inilah puncaknya, dimana semua keputusan harus sudah dapat diambil. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus bisa memilih. Untuk saat ini namja itu sudah tidak bisa main main lagi terhadap perasaannya, bagaimanapun Ia harus bisa memutuskan.

" Apa kabarmu Kyunnie ? "  
Tanya Hyori memulai pembicaraan. Kedua mahluk itu tampak merasa canggung.

" Tidak perlu aku jawab kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya, aku sangat kacau "

" Apa kekacauanmu itu karna aku ? "

" Itu juga tidak perlu aku jawab " sahut Kyuhyun acuh

Hyorin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sayu, tangan yeoja itu terkepal kuat menahan emosi yang ingin membuncah menahan kerinduan kepada namja yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

" Aku merindukanmu " Ucapnya lagi, dan segera mendapat perhatian dari Kyuhyun.

" Aku juga " sahut Kyuhyun dingin

" Benarkah? Aku berpikir kalau kau akan membenciku "

" Ani, aku tidak bisa membencimu. Tapi aku ~ "

****

*brakk  
Sungmin mendobrak kasar pintu ruangan Kyuhyun. Secara tidak langsung memotong kalimat Kyuhyun, dengan nafas tersengal yeoja itu melangkah mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan Hyorin berada.

" Aku melepaskanmu Kyu, kau sekarang bebas. Aku tidak akan menjadi penghalang untuk mu dan Hyorin-ssi "

" Minnie-ah apa maksudmu ? " Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya menghampiri Sungmin, namja tampan itu menjulurkan tangannya meraih dagu Sungmin untuk melihat wajah yeoja mungil itu.

" Seperti yang pernah aku ucapkan, aku...aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi bertahan "

" Jangan bercanda Minnie-ah " pekik Kyuhyun mencengkram bahu Sungmin

Sungmin mengabaikan Kyuhyun, Ia memilih mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Hyorin yang masih bergeming diposisinya.

" Hyorin-ssi, tolong jaga Kyunnie "  
Sungmin melepaskan cengkraman Kyuhyun, dengan langkah terseok Ia meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kyuhyun sendiri tidak punya tenaga untuk sekedar menahan kepergian Sungmin, Ia terlalu shock menerima kenyataan ini.

" Kau tidak ingin mengejarnya " Ucapan Hyorin menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

" Hyo, ucapanku yang tadi belum selesai aku lanjutkan "

" Aku tahu apa yang kau ingin ucapkan " Hyorin membelai pipi tirus Kyuhyun merasakan sensasi lembut pipi putih pucat itu yang seperti pualam.

" Pergilah, kejarlah apa yang sudah menjadi pilihanmu "

" Gomawo "

****

Angin semilir yang berhembus malam itu terasa sangat dingin menembus permukaan Kulit Sungmin, yeoja itu berdiri ditepi pembatas Sungai Han, tempat kesukaannya.

Sungmin tidak perduli dengan cuaca yang semakin lama semakin dingin, Ia hanya ingin sendiri meratapi kesedihannya. Ia sangat merasa tidak baik baik saja tanpa Kyuhyun.

Malam ini Sungmin benar benar ingin menangis sepuasnya tanpa harus menahannya. Baginya menangis dapat mengurangi rasa pedih yang tergores dihatinya.

" Kenapa Minnie chagi tidak memakai mantel " Kyuhyun menyapirkan mantel merah muda ditubuh Sungmin

Sungmin reflek merapatkan mantelnya, perlahan berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun " apa yang Kyunie lakukan disini? Dan dari mana Kyunie tahu aku ada disini ? " Tanya Sungmin retoris

Kyuhyun meminimal jaraknya dengan Sungmin, dengan lembut namja tampan itu mencium kelopak mata Sungmin seolah membuat bendungan agar air mata yeoja itu tidak lagi keluar.

" Uljima chagia "

" Kyu, bisa beri aku penjelasan ? "

Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk duduk dikursi besi yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

" Sudah siap mendengar ? " Tanyanya lembut, Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk.

" Pertama, aku tidak suka jika Minnie seenaknya mengambil keputusan tanpa persetujuannku "

" Tapi kan Kyunie sendiri yang bilang ~ "

" Kedua, aku tidak suka Minnie memotong ucapanku " Tukas Kyuhyun santai, seketika Sungmin menutup rapat rapat bibir plumnya.

" Ketiga, kenapa kau tidak memberi kesempatan untuk aku menepati janji untuk mencintaimu dan malah seenaknya menyerahkankan aku kepada wanita lain " kali ini Kyuhyun meninggikan nada suaranya " kau tahu, mencampakkan pria tampan sepertiku itu sudah termasuk tindakan kriminal "

" Cih, Kyunnie narsis sekali " cibir Sungmin.

" Keempat, aku hanya ingin menegaskan bahwa Cho Kyuhyun telah memilih Lee Sungmin sebagai cinta sejatinya "

" Kyunnie... Apa Kyunnie yakin ! "

" Kelima, ditempat ini -Sungai Han secara resmi Cho Kyuhyun ingin melamar Lee Sungmin "

Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna merah, tepat dihadapn Sungmin namja tampan itu membuka perlahan kotak beludru merah itu.

Sebuah cincin emas putih dengan hiasan berlian ditengahnya tampak bersinar indah dihadapan iris Foxy Sungmin.

" Lee Sungmin, maukah kau menikah denganku "

Sungmin terperangah, yeoja itu menutup bibirnya dengan tangannya. Ia masih tidak dapat mempercayai permintaan Kyuhyun, tidak lama bagi Sungmin untuk tetap bergeming karan dengan tidak terduga yeoja itu secepat kilat menghamburkan dirinya kedalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

" Aku... Aku bersedia "

***

EPILOG

One Month Later

" Cho Kyuhyun chukkae " Donghae yang nampak terlihat tampan dengan balutan Tuxedo hitamnya dengan tulus mengucapkan selamat kepada Kyuhyun atas pernikahannya yang berlangsung satu jam lalu.

" Gomawo Hyung "

" Ming, Chukkaeyo " kali ini gantian Donghae mengucapkan selamat kepada Sungmin. " Semoga kau bahagia "

" Gomawoyo Oppa " balas Sungmin seraya memeluk Donghae.

" Cukup Ming memeluknya, kau ingin Kyuhyun membunuhku " Goda Donghae, mengerling jahil kearah Kyuhyun.

Satu jam yang lalu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri, akhirnya semua peristiwa ini berakhir indah tanpa harus ada yang tersakiti.

" Annyeong Donghae oppa " sapa Hyorin yang memang hadir dihari bahagia KyuMin

" Annyeong Hyo " sahut Donghae santai

Hyorin tersenyum, ia memperhatikan Donghae yang sangat tampan dengan balutan tuxedo hitamnya.

" Oppa, apa kau tidak ingin seperti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin ? " Tanya Hyorin

Donghae, menatap Hyorin bingung " menikah maksudmu ? " Bukannya menjawab, namja itu justru balik bertanya. Hyorin mengangguk

" Tentu saja aku ingin "

" Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak mencoba untuk memulainya " usul Hyorin

" Denganmu ? " Tanya Donghae lagi, lagi lagi Hyorin mengangguk.

" Andwae, aku tidak ingin dicampakkan olehmu " sahut Donghae disertai tawa, membuat Hyorin menampakkan raut kekecewaan.

FIN

Mind To Review?


End file.
